


L'exception

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Introspection, POV First Person
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29802006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Ils ont tous une opinion sur l'imminente transformation de Bella.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Bella Swan





	L'exception

Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulement pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**L’exception**

_Rage (Rosalie)_

Différente. C’était le seul que je pouvais penser, le seul qui me tourmentait.

Tôt, elle n’allait être ça non plus. Elle allait ouvrir grand les bras au mon monde, à l’obscurité, et à tout ça dont j’avais toujours fui. Elle allait devenir exactement comme nous, et je n’avais pas des armes pour l’arrêter.

J’ai entendu une chose des êtres humains, au moment dont je ne le suis été non plus : ils étaient sacrément insensés quand ils croyaient de faire face à quelque chose plus grande qu’eux.

Je recueillis une fleur couleur lilas, au milieu du blanc. Je le serrai dans les mains jusqu’à il n’en resta rien. Maintenant les fleurs étaient identiques. Et Bella aussi allait l’être tôt.

_Incertitude (Emmett)_

J’étais sûr que j’allais aimer bien l’avoir comme une sœur au moment dont j’avais dit ‘oui’ pour sa transformation.

Ensuite, pour une fois, j’avais écouté ma Rose. Qui étions-nous pour le faire ça ? Qu’allait arriver quand elle allait se rendre compte de à quel point l’immortalité pouvait être déprimant ?

On l’offrait une famille en lui niant une réelle, une où tous avaient le même sang, cette était la théorie de Rose.

Mais je n’allais pas dire rien à Bella, ni encore moins à Edward. J’allais laisser qu’elle saisissait cette occasion unique, comme elle aurait saisi une fleur violette dans un champ des fleurs blanques.

C’est-à-dire, sans s’apercevoir d’à quel point ce geste était contre nature.

_Espoir (Jasper)_

Qui sait s’elle allait sentir tout cette soif. Qui sait s’elle allait pouvoir résister, être humaine encore quelques temps, le temps nécessaire pour comprendre qu’elle ne l’était non plus.

J’étais un sacré égoïste, j’espérais presque un carnage qui prouvait que ce n’était pas moi le faible, que la soif peut être malveillante autant que n’importe quel poison auquel n’est pas possible réagir.

J’aurais seulement aimé bien qu’il y avait quelqu’un en moins à me plaindre, à me regarder comme si j’étais la seule fleur d’une couleur différente au milieu d’un champ infini.

Mais pas elle. Ce ne pouvait pas être elle.

_Confiance (Alice)_

Je me sentais… _heureuse_. Toujours me rendait heureuse voir mes prévisions se réaliser, surtout quand, de ma part, elles étaient si roses.

Bella allait être partie de la famille, quoi qu’Edward pouvait en penser, et j’allais faire tout pour la faire adapter, bien que j’étais conscient des difficultés qu’elle allait affronter, des obstacles que sa même nature allait le mettre devant.

Comme une tache violette dans une étendue de blancheur, notre Belle allait arracher ces impuretés, en restant la même. Et j’avais hâte de la serrer dans mes bras sans le vent dormant de la vouloir goûter.

_Perplexité (Esme)_

Voir ce regard dans les yeux d’Edward m’avait rendu aveugle à tout le reste. J’étais si heureuse pour lui que je m’avais oublié de penser à Bella.

Me subvinrent images de ma famille, et de l’amour qu’on partageait, capable de dépasser les barrières du temps. C’était ce que quiconque aurait désiré, mais que personne n’aurait voulu obtenir réellement. _Discordante_ , voilà ce qu’était Bella. Une simple humaine qui savait trop et qui voulait ce que ne se pouvait même pas demander.

Cependant, elle allait être heureuse. Peu à peu, elle allait cesser d’être la fleur colorée dans la pelouse, et elle allait se déteindre jusqu’à devenir comme nous. Une de nous.

_Remords (Carlisle)_

Aucun d’eux n’aurait pu jamais comprendre. Ils n’avaient jamais subi le poids des choix ainsi que moi, ils n’avaient pas le remords continuel dicté par le pensé que son poison était cristallisé dans les veines de ces qu’ils aimaient.

Il n’avait jamais été simple, mais la souffrance des autres m’avait servi d’alibi. La souffrance d’Edward en premier, ensuite d’Esme, ensuite de tous les autres, était un maigre prix de consolation.

Bella était différente. C’aurait été comme voler l’exclusivité par une fleur qui se démarquait au milieu du blanc environnant. Une fleur qu’allait perdre tout ce qu’elle ne savait pas qu’elle possédait.

La possibilité de choisir.

_Exception (Edward)_

Je n’aurais jamais dû. Il n’y avait non plus trace du garçon avec la volonté fort que m’étais habitué à être, tout était tombé en face d’elle et son naïveté désarmante.

Comment ai-je pu lui expliquer que ce qu’elle affrontait n’était pas le paradis, mais le plus lancinante des enfers ?

Têtue et tenace, et sacrément consciente de comme me faire céder. J’aurais dû résister, en prétendant de ne connaitre pas l’art subtil du compromis.

Je respirais profondément, et mon regard fut capturé par une tache dans les fleurs d’Esme.

Solitaire, unique. Différente.

Je pensais de la cueillir, mais je renonçai. Je laissai la fleur là, pour me rappeler que les exceptions existaient. 


End file.
